1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved grounding mechanism for realizing robust grounding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional I/O connector for being mounted to a circuit board usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and an outer shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually includes a base and a tongue portion extending from the base. Since the tongue portion is usually thinner than the base, the strength of the tongue portion maybe not strong enough. The contacts may include a group of first contacts located at a top side of the tongue portion and a group of second contacts located at a bottom side of the tongue portion. Since the first contacts and the second contacts are adjacent with each other, signal interference generated therebetween may render poor signal transmission quality.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector with robust grounding effect to improve signal transmission quality.